cAnT bE tOo CaReFuL wItH tHaT mOtHeRfUcKeR
by Boxhappy
Summary: OneShot: Gamzee and Tavros's first day of a public high school. HIGH SCHOOL/HUMANSTUCK Gam/Tav Fluff/Slight Violence [updated]


**/ Gam and Tav are humans Au in high school, transfers into a public high school. enjoy ~**

**cAnT bE tOo CaReFuL wItH tHaT mOtHeRfUcKeR - Homestuck**

Gamzee and Tavros stood at the front of the fluorescent lit classroom; solid blank eyes stared at them curiously alongside a smidge of slightly frightened. The tall one had masking grey face paint and purple polka dotted pants. He threw his hand carelessly through his black messy hair as he peered around the room with tinted pink surrounding rich violet eyes, only leaving the crowd a lazy smile plastered on his face. The boy just seeped trouble and the students caught on quickly. Tavros, the one next to him was quivering like a petrified little puppy. His head was shaved sloppily along the sides, and his favourite colours of brown in his soft cotton shirt accommodated well with his tanned skin. After numerous calming toned whispers from Gamzee he was finally able to stand up there without nearly passing out, at least his prosthetic legs wouldn`t let his down.

"This is Gamzee and Tavros, they're new students so be friendly." The old hag of a teacher announced as she sat down at her desk, keeping a close eye on the both of them when they advanced down the catwalk of the desks to the very back where Gamzee lead his friend.

As they sat the clown's pocket-sized horn honked when he landed on the plastic chairs. He just let out a soft laugh along with Tavros who giggled some while the rest of the beings in the room gave him a disapproving glare and was just fucking confused by the duo in general.

* * *

Lunch break eased in with time and they were leaving a class on the second floor. The brown eyed boy stopped them both above the staircase.

"Gam, I don't think I can get down these stairs." Tavros ran his nervous hands down his metal leggings with concern.

"No prob, Tavbro." Gamzee's usual beaming of pearly whites perked up as he swept his mate off his fake little feet and proceeded down the steep stairs, hearing complaints as they hit other student's shoulders on their way.

Once they got on leveled flooring he let the other down but held onto his waist until he was adjusted, "Thanks, Gam. I'll be okay now." Tavros gave him a reassuring smile and slung his own bag on his shoulder but the clown face never kept his hands to himself.

* * *

Their last class of the day made them split into different rooms, but only a small distance away. Lunch just ended and Gamzee was dropping Tav off at his class.

_YoU jUsT cAnT bE tOo CaReFuL wItH tHaT mOtHeRfUcKeR, GeTtInG hImSelF iN tRoUbLe AlL tHe TiMe. _

He gave the boy a little peck on the mouth, smearing a small bit of grey paint on Tavros's lip, "See you after class, motherfucker." Gamzee grinned smugly as he made his way out the door.

Tavros wiped his mouth, apprehensive and flustered when he took his seat. Ignoring the muted homophobic attention he was getting was bothersome at the least.

"I knew there was something wrong with the both of them!"

"What freaks, sucking face right in front of us and everything!"

"We should just beat the queer out of them."

The last remark made Tavros a tad nervous, he saw who mumbled it and the guy looked serious, as serious as a guy could be wearing a cookie monster era cap.

* * *

Class came to a relieving end as Tavros got up in a massive hurry to leave the border line death threats. Just as he was both legs out the door that cookie monster boy grabbed the back of his shirt, pulling the collar up to his chin. The shorter boy yelped from the surprise then gagged as terror quickly filled him. Why wasn't Gamzee here yet?

"Hey faggot, where the fuck do you think you're fucking going, shitbag?" A toothy, alarming smirk sat crooked on the anonymous face as the guy leaned forward to ask.

"Home?" Tavros choked out, unsure what the right answer was, if there really was one. He guessed there wasn't.

The smirk only grew wilder, "I don't think so." and before the other could reply Tavros had a knuckle slug him on his fleshy cheek. It burned like a million wasp stings, flaring up and turning blue quickly. Blood flowed through his teeth; he could gustre the metallic taste.

Tavros's head flung back without resistance, knocking him off his feet and crashing onto the laminate floors head first. A crowd of teenagers swarmed them like flies.

"Dude, is he dead?"

He didn't move, his jaw wouldn't move.

It was too humiliating to get up knowing he didn't have much of a damn chance against that kid.

Hot tears trickled down his cheeks as he finally sat up. He didn't look around; he only tried to contain his emotions.

_Pathetic._

_Worthless._

**_You can't do shit, Tavros._**

Loud sobs echoed through the hallways as no one made a sound but kept their eyes locked on the snivelling kid. He rubbed his face countless times with his sweater before the cookie monster guy picked him up by his shirt again, "Stop fucking crying, you miserable little fuck tard."

Gamzee peered through the crowd, obviously looking for Tavros but defiantly not expecting him to be in the middle of it all.

His pupils shrivelled up small like little apple seeds, face paint had faded a little showing off the scars on his face. Vision gone hazy but he had a firm stare on the cookie monster kid. Once he caught onto Gamzee's aggressive glare his fingers uncoiled and dropped Tavros back onto the stiff floor.

"Gamzee, Gam, Gam no!" Tavros tried to reach out to him but he already had hold on the guy's head deep within his palm.

**SMACK**

**CRACK**

**CRUNCH**

Tavros was able to get to his feet in that time, pulling Gamzee away from the kid whom was now lying bloodied on the floor beside impaled lockers. Looks of horror, terror and disgust rose from the crowd. Still silence from them, no one knew how to handle something to trauma inducing; something so severe.

Gamzee was taken outside the school by Tav in such a rush, surprising himself by not collapsing by the distress or over-exhaustion.

A block down from the school the pair sat out on the dry curb where they thought no one had caught up to them.

"What if he's dead, Gam?" Tavros asked, his voice cracking and trembling from the inside out.

He didn't reply.

"Gam, I'm scared, like r-really scared." Hot tears spilled out from his eyes again as he wiped away his bloody bottom lip.

He had his face in his hands, "I didn't mean to."

Slight relief lifted the weight from his chest.

Tavros leaned into the boy's shoulder as he called up one of their friends, "C-Can you come pick me and Gam up? We're sort of in trouble." He let a nervous laugh out at the end.

"Fuck, why should I?" The boy on the other end said grumpily.

"Because we think Gam killed a student."

"Jesus fucks." The line went dead.

"Your best friend will be here soon." He smiled up at Gamzee.

"Karbro?" He peaked out from his hands with that usual smile of his.


End file.
